Cherry Blossom Kisses
by Hiyuri
Summary: Just one more tear, Just one more Kiss, Just one more Secret Meeting Under Goshinboku Completed One Shot Inu


Cherry Blossom Kisses

Kagome exited Kaede's hut, shortly after she had returned from filling up her water bottles, to find that Inuyasha was no longer there. Standing before the now vacant hut she scanned the forest for any glimpse of Inuyasha's fire rat Haori. She began walking towards Goshinboku as she continued her search for the fuzzy eared hanyou '_It seems,_' she thought to herself '_that when ever I need Inuyasha he's always there.'_ A small smirk graced Kagomes delicate features; she gently bit down on her lower lip trying to get the smirk away. Though as her lip slipped out from between her teeth the smirk remained and as did a twinkle in her eyes. Continuing on her way she was just about to enter into Inuyasha's forest when her body froze as a cold shiver racked her spine. Her stomach clenched in a violent cramp making her double over, trying desperately to alleviate the pain. As the unexpected pain in her abdomen relinquished she rose to her full height as she focused on the forest ahead she caught a fleeting glimpse of Kikyo's soul stealers. Kagome all of a sudden felt very tired and weary, it was Impossible with him, and he was always running after her, always! _'If Kikyo is there, so is Inuyasha… I shouldn't bother them, I should just go home…and maybe never come back.'_ But as the thought slipped through her mind her feet decided against it and continued towards Goshinboku. Her heart sank lower and lower as her feet continued towards the Tree of Ages, Kagome could faintly make out the shape of a women who looked so much like herself but in every way they were not the same. At that moment Kagome gained control of her wayward feet and dived behind a tee before she entered into the clearing, embarrassing herself and the others who were doing only Kami knows what. '_Well if Kami knows, I want to know to!" _She told herself stubbornly. Leaning around the tree to get a better look at what they were doing and as her eyes focused on the duo she whipped back around the tree, sinking to her knees, Kagome cursed herself. '_I should have never come!' _she berated herself. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo, as she had known, but they were not only embracing but they were actually kissing. _'I know I've seen them kiss before, and its no big deal but, but…it is a big deal.' _ She told herself sorrowfully, Kagomes heart sank to the ground, and turning into dust, drifting away with each breath the earth took. She bit into her lower lip preventing herself from crying, but to no avail it didn't work as her nose began to prickle while tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes and as she blinked they trickled down her cheeks splashing onto a new spring leaf.

Inuyasha had been sitting inside old lady Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to come back when he had smelt grave dust. Exiting out of the hut he watched as a group of Kikyo's soul stealers disappeared into the forest. He looked off towards the river where Kagome was supposed to be and he was left with indecision. _'If I go, Kagome will be upset and leave, but if I don't see Kikyo I…I…' _Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what would happen. _'Nothing will happen if I don't see Kikyo but…I feel…'_ again he wasn't sure. _'Obligated.' _ A voice whispered in the back of his head whispered. "Obligated." He said quietly to himself as the wind ruffled his silver hair. Tearing his eyes from the direction in which Kagome lay, Inuyasha ran off into the woods toward Goshinboku. When he arrived in the clearing, he saw Kikyo standing there before him. His voice caught in his throat as it always did. "Kik…Kikyo." He spoke softly, as though if he raised his voice at all the scene would shatter and he would awaken and it all would be nothing but a bitter dream.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo replied just as softly. Inuyasha took slow steps towards her, closing the gap between them. She leaned a bit towards him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her in a hug, as Inuyasha moved so he could smell her hair Kikyo stole his lips in a kiss. He was shocked at first but he let his eyes drift closed. _'This is so perfect except her touch is bitter cold and he once sweet scent is now masked by that of grave soil and clay.' _ He thought to himself. A small breeze drifted through the forest, Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he smelt the air. _'Kagome!'_ his mind screamed at him. Before he could do anything Inuyasha felt Kikyo step away from his embrace and then he watched as her soul stealers lifted her up and spirited her away.

Kagome wearily rose to her feet and started walking towards the Bone eaters well. _'I will not turn around!' _ She ordered herself.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he followed her. Kagomes heart skipped a beat and her feet so desperately wanted to stop but her mind wouldn't let her. "Kagome, please, wait." Inuyasha said as he grasped her small, delicate hand in his large calloused one. She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder, _'I will not cry!'_ she demanded. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and could see the pain, they glittered in the setting sun of unshed tears, that he knew she would never let fall, not in front of him at least.

"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha began.

"Please." Kagome cut him off. Her head hung down and her bangs covered her eyes. "I can't keep doing this." She finished paying to herself that her voice wouldn't break. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I wish to go home." Kagome stated in a hushed voice.

"You can't leave." Inuyasha replied.

"O, and why not? Kagome questioned quietly.

"Because we still have to find jewel shards." He answered her.

"That's the only reason?" She Exclaimed.

"Well what other reason would there be?" Inuyasha retorted as he gently tightened his grip on her hand to make sure she didn't pull away. She looked up into his golden eyes, she could fell new tears accumulating at the corner of her eyes. Kagome shook her head, dropping it even lower then she thought she could, Inuyasha's words echoing through her mind.

"Kagome…you know I…I didn't mean it." He told her trying to fix his mistake.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked as a stray tear she could no longer hold ran down her cheek, Inuyasha lowered his head to hide behind his hair.

"You can go home if you wish, I won't stand in your way." He announced. Kagome lifted her head so she could look into his eyes but she couldn't see past his silver hair, she noticed as he spoke his words his grip on her hand grew tighter.

"Inuyasha, I can't leave if you don't let go of me." She stated as another tear slid down her cheek. His grip grew even tighter and she was amazed he hadn't crushed her hand by now.

Both the occupants of Inuyasha's forest felt that if they let go of one another they would simply die and drift away into a cast sea of nothing.

"Kagome, I wont let you go." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"But…what about what you said…"

"I know what I said before!" he cut her off his voice growing.

"Inuyasha, what about Kik…"

"What about her!" He growled cutting her off once more. "Forget about her, forget about Kikyo! Kagome you're the only one!" Inuyasha proclaimed. "The only who did not run but came to my rescue when I could not control my demon blood, you're the only one who didn't care weather I was a full demon or a half demon or even human, you're the only one Kagome! The only one! I promised I'd protect you Kagome and I will forever!" Inuyasha declared as he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said fleetingly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said so softly she would have never heard if she hadn't been so close to him. She leaned back so she could look him in the eyes, to know he meant what he said. As the two of them stood there in the middle of the forest the sun began to set behind the mountains, spreading an array of colors across the Japanese wilderness, in the distance a lark called out for its mate. A stray breeze whipped around the couple showering them with soft pink cherry blossoms. Kagome felt her whole body relax as she stared into twin pools of molten gold. Her body drew near to his as her eyes went half-mast. Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome as they few near, she felt the slightest brush against her lips as Inuyasha butterfly kissed, closing her eyes completely and met Inuyasha with the tenderest kiss. They stood there together as one, finally and everlastingly as one.

The End


End file.
